cah_holiday_bsfandomcom-20200213-history
Envelopes
Each day has an envelope which features a misinterpretation of one of the twelve days of Christmas. Light patterns start at the stamp (top right) and proceed clockwise. When reading the patterns, R = red, G = green, B = blue, and Y = yellow. The assumption of four light colors is made here. (Feel free to add the five-light patterns if you have them.) Day 1: Conspicuous Consumption *A leafless pear tree with a (presumably partridge's) nest in it. This might refer back to 2012 Holiday pack, which could've purchased "341 partridges in 341 pear trees ." *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GBBGGYRY BYBYBRYBBRYYBRRBY GBYGYBBGYR GGBYBBYRYBYGYY *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GBBGGYRY VYBYVRYVVRYYBRRVY GBYGYVVGYR GGVYBVYRYVYGYY *49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (physical source) Day 2: A Lump of Coal *Two turtle-doves fucking. The "turtle-doves" could also be koopa troopas from the Mario game world. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GGBGGBGB BGGYRRYBBYYRBRBBG GYYBYBBYRR BBYYBYYYGGRBRG *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GGVGGBGV VGGYRRYBBYYRVRBBG GYYVYVVYRR VVYYVYYYGGRBRG *49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: kudospop , Captcrax (physical source) Day 3: Interfaith Circle Jerk *Three stereotypical French hens. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GRRGGYYG GGBYBYYBYBGYBYGRR BGRGGYBRBB BYGBBYBBBYGGBB *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GRRGGYYG GGBYVYYVYBGYVYGRR BGRGGYBGVV VYGVVYVBBYGGVV *49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (physical source), RandomPrecision1 Day 4: Clusterfuck! *Four "collie birds," a misinterpretation of "colly birds" from the song. "Colly birds" are a type of blackbird, genus turdus merula, hence the poop. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GBBGGBGGR BBBGGBBRRBRBYYBYYBGB BGGYGGBRRBB YYRBRBBBGGBYBBBY *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GVVGGBGGR BVBGGBBRRBRBYYBYYBGB VGGYGGVRRBB YYRBRBVBGGBYBVBY ** NOTE: the last light on the bottom row is no longer in dispute -- it appears to definitely be blue * 56 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (digital) Higher res image here: http://imgur.com/a/xF5Ip#3 Day 5: Your Shitty Family *A severed hand wearing five (presumably golden) rings. The hand could be that of Marvel Comics villain Mandarin, who wears ten rings of power, one per digit. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GGBGBYGY BGGYRBBRBYGGBGGBR GGBGGBGBRR GRBBYBBRBRBRYY *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GGVGVYGY VGGYRBBRBYGGVGGBR GGBGGBGBRR GRVVYVVRVRVRYY *49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (physical source) Day 6: Post Family Posters *Six geese laying eggs, arranged such that it looks like a time-lapse of a single goose laying an egg. This sequence might be inspired by Sallie Gardner at a Gallop or similar animations. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GBRYGYBGYRRB BBYRRRBBBGGRRBBRBRRBGGRRGBBYBGY BRBBGGYYBBGYBB RRYYRBRRRRBRRBRYBBRRRRRYRYRY *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GBRYGYBGYRRB BBYRRRBBVGGRRVVRVRRVGGRRGBBYBGY VRVVGGYYbbGYBB RRYYRVRRRRVRRVRYVVRRRRRYRYRY ** NOTE: These colors are disputed. Two lights on the left side, signed off on by cdos93 to be violet, appear blue to Captcrax (physical source). * 85 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: cdos93 (digital source) Day 7: Elves, etc. *Seven swan boats containing various groups having sex. As with day 4, this could be a misinterpreted line "seven swans a-swinging" (instead of swimming). *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GBBBGYGB YGYGGYRYRYBBYBBYB GGBGGBBYRR GGRRBRRYRYBBYG *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GBVVGYGV YGYGGYRYRYBBYBBYB GGVGGVVYRR GGRRVRRYRYVVYG *49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (digital source) Day 8: The Funny Pages *Eight small milk maids trying to milk some giant udders *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GGBGBYGBRYRR RGBYBBGGYBYYBYGGRGBGGBBBYBYYBGR RGGRYGBBGYGGVR YGBVBRBYYBGGBGGRYGBBGRRBBBBY *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GGBGBYGBRYRR RGVYVBGGYBYYBYGGRGBGGBVVYBYYVGR RGGRYGVVGYGGVR YGBVBRBYYBGGBGGRYGBBGRRVBVVY *85 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: Captcrax (digital source) Day 9: A Cringing Look Back at 2013 * Nine ladies in various dancing poses (Beyonce's Single Ladies dance). Captcrax's shitty guess at the light pattern (five-lights): GBVGYVBG YYVVGVYVGGYGYYBYY BGYGGVVYBV GGRRVRRRYVYGGB Four lights: GBBGYBBG YYBBGBYBGGYGYYBYY BGYGGBBYBB GGRRBRRRYBYGGB *49 Lights Total Original image source: http://m.imgur.com/a/15kUK by /u/JDMM71 Day 10: We Donated Your Dollar *Ten lords jumping around. Two of them are playing leapfrog. *Light pattern (four-light assumption): GRRGRBGG RBBYBBBRYYBRGGYGB GGBRGBBYRR YYBYYBBGGBGGRR *Light pattern (five-light assumption): GRRGRBGG RBBYvBVRYYVRGGYGV GGBRGBBYRR YYBYYBBGGVGGRR ** NOTE: the lower-case V (fifth light on the bottom) is disputed by captcrax, who believes it to be blue. (independent digital source, uploaded by user 'bytemyfoot' on giantbomb thread) * 49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: denvergreene(digital source) Day 11: Five Cards That Have Nothing To Do With The Holidays * Eleven pipers. Some are playing bagpipes and some are smoking pipes. Others appear to be napping. *Light pattern (four-lights): GBYGBYGG BYBYBYBBRGGRRGRRY YGYYGBGGBB YRGYYBGGBBYBYB * Light pattern (five-lights): GBYGBYGG BYVYBYBVRGGRRGRRY YGYYGVGGVV YRGYYBGGBBYBYB * 49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: (posted by /u/312c at http://redd.it/1t6tob) Day 12: Go Card Yourself * Twelve drummers. Looks like a hippie drum circle. * Starting from lower-left, the drummers look like these twelve characters. # Bucket or trashcan street drummer # Stage performer with electronic drum pads on a Roman (Doric) column # Rock drummer # Japanese taiko drummer # Standing (African?) drummer # Seated, shirtless (beach?) drummer # Seated bongo drummer # Standing drummer with flowing hair or long head scarf # Round guy with an "I'M" t-shirt drumming his stomach (Strong Sad? ) # Marching drummer with tall hat and boots # Bebop (jazz) drummer # Rock Band-style video game drummer *Light pattern (four-lights): GBYBGBGG GBBBGBRBGYYBBYYRR GBBGYBBRYR BGRRBYYRGGYGGB * Light pattern (five-lights): GBYBGBGG GBVVGBRBGYYBBYYRR GVVGYVVRYR BGRRVYYRGGYGGB * 49 Lights Total Light sequence signed off on by: (posted by /u/ firestar33 at http://redd.it/1t6ykk)